


Sometimes You Winn, Sometimes You Learn

by mightyllama



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Dildos, Friendship, Kinky, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightyllama/pseuds/mightyllama
Summary: A blast from the past reminds Winn to seek out new adventures and explore new opportunities. Which just so happen to include a fellow DEO agent. Who is a fellow dude.In my minds eye, the following actors would play the Original Male Character(s):Matt: Luke MacFarlane (who was in a couple of random first season episodes)Scott: Chris Carmack (who appeared in an episode of Smallville; completely unrelated, but nice piece of trivia)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue is set early in the first season, whilst the chapters begin at the start of season 2, loosely following the main show plotlines. Sexy time starts at the end of the First chapter, if that's what you came for ;)

Prologue  
\-------

"Winn, is that you?"

Winn Schott Jnr looked up from his desk and into the past. A face he hadn't seen in years.

"Matt..? Matthew?! Hi! What're you... Uh, why're you...? Um..." Winn stood up, trying to keep the hysteria level of his voice to a minimum and failing admirably. He all of a sudden didn't know what to do with his hands, moving his arms frenetically through a number of positions before ending up with one crossed and the other palm resting on his cheek, aiming for debonair and care free but landing somewhere between school orchestra conductor and hair stylist.

"I have a meeting with Ms Grant- my company's looking at an advertising sponsorship deal thing with Catco. But, how're you, it's been..."

Matthew Donovan, a little over 6feet tall with dark hair cropped close to his scalp and grey eyes that twinkled precisely how Winn remembered from their time together at National City College. 

"...years" Winn finished "I'm good, yeah, um, great, y'know, working here... at my desk..." He gestured with his free hand, realising a split second too late the vast number of "collectibles" he had on show.

*so smooth, dumbass* Winn's conscience was nothing if not direct *quick, ask about him. But pretend you haven't been Facebook stalking*

"How-How're you getting on?"

"Not too bad, actually I've just got ma-" before Matt could finish, Winn's level of anxiety managed to double in a single bound: "Hi Winn! Who's this??" Kara asked, inadvertently cutting off the other man's reply.

"This is, uh, this i-" Winn's sole wish was that the blush he could feel growing from his toes would stop before it reached his face.

"Matt Donovan-Smith, a pleasure to meet you, Miss...?"

*of course he'd gone with the double barrel surname when they got married* Winn mentally rolled his eyes at the political correctness.

"Kara Danvers," She replied, glancing from one man to the other "So how do you two know each other?"

"We used to, um, at college-" Winn gestured back and forth *just act natural*

"We're old friends. From college." Matt and those frustratingly pretty eyes shot a pointed look at Winn and his blush crept ever upwards "I'd love to stay and catch up but I need to get to this meeting; can you point me towards Ms Grant's office?"

"Well you're in luck, I'm her assistant! So I know where that is." Kara, ever eager to please, stating the obvious in a way that Winn couldn't help but think of as adorable.

"Great." Matt replied enthusiastically with a slight tinge of humouring the earnest young lady in front of him "Winn, can we catch up properly over a coffee? I'm in town for a few days..."

"Yeah, sure, totally, I'll" Winn mimed typing with both index fingers "...message you." he squeaked out, certain his face must be the colour of the Kryptonian sun by now.

"Great" "Great" "Great" they all chorused. A moment of awkward silence before Kara gestured and led Matt to Ms Grant's office. Winn slumped back down in his chair, exhaling a long breath he didn't even know he was holding.

*well that could've gone worse* he thought *oh, no, wait, the only way that could've been worse was if you'd stood on your chair and announced to the whole office that you once dated a dude*

Winn ran a hand across his face and up through his hair *and now you have to go for coffee with him*

\-------

He sat in the back of the cab and stared out the window en route to Kara's game night.

*i need a drink* Winn thought. Coffee earlier with Matt had been... uneventful. Nice even. In the three years since they last saw each other, he'd got married, been promoted to junior partner at his advertising firm, he and his husband bought an apartment, they were thinking of getting a dog... 

Winn had managed to stretch out the discussion of which breed for nearly ten minutes before Matt asked about his life. He tried his best to spin 'I provide IT support to a dragon lady and have a major crush on my best friend who's also Supergirl' into something resembling a successful young go-getter and failed miserably. 

*Matt could always see straight through me* he thought. Hell, that's how they'd ended up together. They'd started out as friends in the same dorm. Matt was so confident and funny and smart and... openly gay. Winn was shy and bookish and most definitely straight. They were part of a wider college group, but over two years they became inseparable; they hung out all the time, to the point where everyone just assumed they were a couple. If Winn was honest with himself, he'd enjoyed the attention, the way he had to correct people and "come out" as being straight. It gave him a reason to talk. The defence mechanism of keeping to himself he'd learnt to embrace in the foster system was falling away, piece by piece, in no small part to Matt's influence.

Then that one night when he'd been dumped by... *what on earth was her name? Jane? June?* ...some girl he'd been dating for all of two weeks but was convinced would be the love of his life. Matt was there for him, with beer and pizza and a suitably broad shoulder to cry on *both literally and figuratively* Winn remembered with a wave of embarrassment at just how much he'd sobbed. And when he was at his lowest, feeling worthless and unloved, they had kissed. Winn could still recall, even through a mildly drunken fog, exactly how it had felt. Different to being with a girl; harder but still tender. Matt knew it was what Winn needed in that moment, what they both wanted, and he'd had the confidence to do it. *more confidence than I ever had*

Needless to say it was a turning point in their relationship; they'd talked about getting a place together as friends, instead it became as lovers. 14 months of bliss. Winn had never been happier, never felt so wanted and secure since his parents had... gone away. Until the arguments started. 

*he wasn't being unreasonable* hindsight being the bitch that it is *i was* 

Leaving the cocoon of college, of their happy bubble and moving into the real world, applying for jobs... Winn didn't want to be labelled as "the gay guy" *because I'm not gay, I just fell in love with a guy, why can't people make that distinction??* but Matt wasn't prepared to go back into the closet. *he was proud of me, proud of us, but I was too scared what people would think*

Dusk was falling over the city, but the streetlights flickering to life passed Winn unnoticed, lost in thought as the cab neared Kara's apartment. *maybe I made the wrong decision; it could be me buying a Labradoodle with Matt* he pondered wistfully *but seriously, a Labradoodle?? What are they thinking?!* shaking his head with a small snort.

At least it had been nice to see Matt again, and hear how well his life was going. *I guess he could have been on to something* Winn though, recalling the other man's parting advice:

"You need to open yourself up to new opportunities, throw yourself into new experiences. Don't be afraid of what people think of you, Winn. Be the you I know you are inside." Matt had hugged him and said goodbye. *he still smelt the same* a small part of Winn's mind whispered wistfully.

The cab pulled up outside Kara's building, jolting him out of his reverie. He paid the driver and made his way to the door, still mulling over what Matt had said. *is it time for me to try and be a bit different?* he asked himself as he was buzzed inside, catching his reflection in the glass of the door *maybe starting with a new cardigan...*


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about Xbox, as this chapter will easily evidence. Set at the start of Season 2; please refer to the Prologue for series details.

First Day

\-------

Winn had to admit, he was kinda scared. Excited too, but mostly scared. It was like the first day at a new school. And he'd had quite a few of them growing up in the foster system- but it still didn't make this any easier. He looked up at the big glass doors of the DEO, his new workplace. It was definitely an exciting opportunity, and a welcome change from IT support at Catco *yep, IT support for an alien task force is way cooler* he took a few quick breaths to psyche himself up and walked up to the doors.

They stayed resolutely shut. He looked around for a handle or intercom when they suddenly wooshed open. "Hi Winn, you're right on time" Alex greeted him with a warm smile; he responded with a small wave, still searching for the door sensor. "If you come with me I'll take you to get inducted," gesturing for him to follow her, she noticed his slightly furrowed brow "...and get your sub-dermal implant that'll access the facility and computers" his mouth formed a small 'o' of comprehension dawning "Riiight, great, cool" he said, finally stepping across the threshold "so how're you...?" He asked as she lead him away, the doors to the DEO sliding shut behind them.

\-------

*Must resist. The urge. To scratch* Nearly two weeks later and the sub-dermal implant in his forearm still itched. Winn tried to focus on the monitor in front of him and ignore it. So far things were going well (itchy-ness aside); being free to work directly with Kara, Alex and Hank to help save National City each day was excillerating. Everyone else he'd met seemed nice, a very determined group of agents and analysts. As such his 'adult collectibles' were yet to make their way onto his workstation. Well, there was only one. That was a great level of restraint.

Alex tapped him on the shoulder, and he glanced up at her "You move very quietly for someone wearing boots and a gun on a marble floor" he dead panned. She gave him a playful shove "Any plans later? My ops team are heading out for a beer if you want to come?"

"Ummmm" 

*beers with a group of paramilitary types who could probably snap you in half like a twig? Where do I sign up...* 

"sure, sounds great!" He fake enthused. Alex smiled "I'll swing by here and collect you at six." "Great!" He replied, internally screaming as she walked away.

*i have approximately two hours to get on Google and chose my favourite type of gun*

\-------

Malcolm, Dwayne and Scott were, Winn had to admit to himself, great guys. Assuming they were gun obsessed meatheads had been a mistake- if anything they were a lot like Alex; smart, decent people who just _happened_ to be able to snap him in half like a twig. Well, apart from Dwayne. He was anything but decent. They were a few beers into the evening and Malcolm had been regaling them with the story of the last alien battle: "...so I'm there on point, spraying out rounds of covering fire to keep the bastard occupied and BAM! Danvers takes him out with the rocket launcher!" The other guys and Alex clinked bottles and laughed, Winn joining in.

"Of course, Dwayne, you and I did nothing, I mean we were pretty much just stood there with our dicks hanging out" Scott said to another round of laughter "I dunno man, if you got your bad boy out them aliens woulda been runnin' scared..." Dwayne replied "Guys, please!" Alex rolled her eyes but still smiled.

"Fine, fine..." Scott said "so Winn, you're buddies with Supergirl like Alex and her sister. Any stories to tell?" "Yeah," Dwayne added "any _stories_?" Scott shot a look at Dwayne "Calm down, Rocky, he's new." To Winn "Come on, what can you tell us about the girl in the cape?"

*right, your time to shine; something supercool and daring- go!*

"Err, I made her costume" Winn was met with silence "I, uh, I like to make things, like engineering and, um, sewing I guess..."

"Did you get to measure her?" Dwayne asked, an eyebrow arched.

"Dwayne!" Alex had reached exasperation point "go buy another round before I beat you with this stool"; he made a big show of standing up and heading to the bar.

"So what else you made?" Scott asked, draining the last of his beer. Winn couldn't help notice how the blonde man Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, a light dusting of stubble over his jaw. Winn idly wondered if there was a recruitment drive for hyper-attractive agents should they ever need to infiltrate a modelling agency before realising he'd been asked a question.

*stay focussed, you're trying to make a good impression!* he chastised himself.

"I like tinkering with technology- like, I've designed some experimental weapons for the DEO." 

*if they start talking about guns remember you've done the research*

"Cool!" said Malcolm "the bigger and more powerful the better!"

"If you can make it look like something out of that Doom game he'd wet himself with joy" Alex chimed in.

Malcolm pulled a face "Do you play Xbox, Winn? We have a league and need decent players..."

"Dude, really, we do" Scott leaned his head in conspiritually to stage-whisper "Dwayne's shit."

"Sounds, uh, sounds fun" Winn said "sign me up!" The three men clinked empty bottles.

"Where's Dwayne and those fresh beers?" Malcolm asked, looking over to the bar where his teammate was attempting to chat up a disinterested young lady, he tutted and headed over to collect him.

"If you're that keen to fight aliens virtually, we should get you training to do it in the real world." Alex said much to Winn's surprise.

"You can train with me if y'like" Scott offered. Winn's level of disbelief at how the evening was turning out continued to ratchet upwards.

*remember: he could break you like a twig*

"Oh I wouldn't want to be any trouble-" he started before Scott cut him off "No trouble at all, dude. Happy to do it."

Winn just about managed a smile. *crap crap crap* "uh, thanks." Scott returned the smile, Winn noticing for the first time just how pale blue his eyes were as Dwayne and Malcolm returned with the beers at long last.

\-------

"Up you get" Winn looked up from where he was flat on the mat to Scott offering his hand. He reached out to grab it and was hoisted to his feet "I'm never gonna get this, man" Scott put a consolatory arm round the shorter man's shoulders "Yes you are dude! You're getting knocked on your ass half as much as you were two weeks ago..." Winn play-shoved Scott away and the blonde ruffled his sweaty hair "Let's try again. Ready?" Winn nodded and tried to attack again *might as well be trying to take down a wall* he thought as once again he ended up spread eagled on the floor *a sexy hunk of a wall-* he stopped that train of thought before it even pulled out of the station. 

Winn had never been a fan of locker rooms; even with all the nudity on offer, he was far too self conscious to enjoy it. And the jock banter was tedious at best.

"You still bangin' that blonde, Mal?" Dwayne asked, one leg planted on the bench as he flossed his towel along his under-carriage. Winn focused on putting his socks on. "Nah, Rocky, she was hot but kinda boring" Malcolm replied as he pulled his underwear on. "I need the whole package."

Dwayne tried again as Scott rounded the corner from the showers "What about you, Scotty? That redhead still on the scene?" The blonde man whipped his towel off and got a direct strike on Dwayne's right ass cheek. Dwayne yelped and the other men laughed, Winn included. "No, she's not." Scott stated matter of fact-ly. 

*do not look at him, you'll only get jealous. Or maybe get-* Winn forced his inner monologue to cease and desist *no, that way madness lies*

"Love'em and leave'em, I getya man" Dwayne rallied "how 'bout you, short stock?" Winn stopped grinning. 

*crap*

"Well there was this dark haired girl from my old job but, uh, she ended up being a meta-human banshee..." The other three men were staring at him. Winn tried to nonchalantly tie his shoelace. If there was one thing he'd learnt growing up it was how to deal with being teased. "And I'm five nine, which I think you'll find is above average height." The others laughed again. 

*phew*

"Wait, I'm six three, does that make me a freak?" Scott asked as he pulled his pants on. Dwayne threw his towel at him, clocking him round the head.

\-------

Winn's cell phone buzzed and he glanced at the screen whilst still typing away at his workstation. The new Kryptonian keyboard he'd built was speeding things up no end.

Scott: dude, we sucked donkey balls on Xbox last wknd. Practice 2nite? Cant let Rocky &Mal beat us again!

Winn half-smiled to himself. They were a nice bunch of guys; even Dwayne had his moments. In particular, he and Scott had become fast friends. 

*yep, friends. Normal straight guy friends* he told himself.

He grabbed his phone and typed a quick reply.

Winn: Sure Scotty, I'll get beers, u get pizza. Let me know what time :)

He pondered over the smiley face and decided to leave it. *shows you're keen to play with him* Winn tried not to think about that too hard.

"Hey Winn" he looked up to see Kara, or rather Supergirl, coming over. He waved "Why hello my alien friend, how's it going?"

"Well this morning I stopped a malfunctioning Lord satellite from crashing into the city, and then I dealt with an armed robbery at National Bank. Thought it might be time to grab a coffee, maybe a snack. You?"

"I... made this Kryptonian keyboard. Neat huh??" Kara was suitably impressed with his handiwork "and a coffee would be awesome."

With Kara in civilian clothes, they sat in the window of the coffee shop, Winn with a latte and her with some bright pink and horrendously calorific beverage and a giant bagel.

"It's nice seeing you, Winn" Kara said, "feels like ages since we hung out last." He nodded sheepishly "Alex said you're settling in well?"

"Yeah, the DEO is great! How's Catco? Still standing without me?"

"Just about. It's weird without you and Cat being there. And my new boss is hard work, but having James around makes it bearable." Winn nodded as he sipped his coffee. "I hear you're learning how to fight?" Kara asked as she began to devour her giant bagel.

"Yeah, Alex's team have been teaching me. Well, Scott mostly, the big blonde guy...?" Kara nodded her head enthusiastically, mouth full of food "yeah, he's great, really cool. Y'know they have an Xbox league? We're teammates." Kara raised her eyebrows and continued to nod as she chomped another bite of bagel.

Winn fiddled with the cardboard sleeve on his coffee "I'm sorry we haven't seen each other that much lately, it's been a bit crazy with the new job and everything..." Kara dangerously waved what was left of her bagel and shook her head as she swallowed "it's fine, really, Winn. I've been busy too, being a reporter and, you know" miming flying before glancing around to check if anyone was watching "but we should make the time to catch up soon."

"Totally!" He replied, raising his coffee. Kara picked up her drink and they cheers-ed.

\-------

"Shoot it! On your left Winn!" He mashed his fingers on the keypad launching himself to the left of the couch in the process. Scott dove right, "Go! Go! Go!" He yelled. One last flash of colour and the victory knell sounded. Both men jumped up, Winn's controller knocking the empty pizza box off the coffee table into the stack of empty beer bottles on the floor. They'd been playing for three hours and gone through quite a few of them 

*there's a sweet spot of drunkeness needed for playing Xbox* he reminded himself.

Scott pulled Winn into a bear hug "Way to go little dude!" He yelled "Hey, less of the little!" Winn replied, mock offended, his face muffled against the taller mans tshirt. Scott released his hug slightly, arms still looped around Winn. 

*don't think about how good this feels*

"Awwww, is little Winny upset?" Scott teased, starting to tickle him "Argh! Stop!" Winn writhed trying to escape. Even with the training they'd been doing, there was no hope of escaping Scott's grasp. They fell laughing onto the couch, Scott blowing raspberries on to Winn's neck. He writhed turning his head to try and get away.

Then it happened. Their lips met. They kissed. Only for a moment. By accident. But a definite kiss.

*crap*

Scott had stopped tickling him, but hadn't moved off of him, their faces still an inch apart, panting slightly from laughing so much. Winn could smell the beer on his breath. His brown eyes looked into Scott's blue ones, trying to work out how this was going to play out. Rather than move back as Winn expected, Scott moved forwards, slowly bringing their lips into contact again, longer this time, and most definitely deliberate.

*oh, crap*

Scott pulled back slightly "Winn, you, uh, you okay?" 

Winn nodded "Are you okay?" He replied. Scott sat up, reclining back on to his side of the couch running a hand trough his blonde hair "So..." he began, "you've probably got some questions...?"

Winn sat up and grabbed his beer from the side of the couch. It was empty. He put it back down and swallowed hard. "Um, so, guys...?" he asked, his voice rising quite high at the end.

"I... dabble from time to time." Scott replied "since high school. Never anything that serious." Winn bobbed his head from side to side and exhaled. "How about you?"

"Once. Well, one guy lots of times." At Scott's slightly puzzled expression he continued "we had a relationship at college for about a year."

"Right, I getcha" Scott replied. 

They sat in silence for a few moments. Winn didn't know what to say or where to look. Scott broke the deadlock.

"Can I kiss you again?" Winn's eyes grew wide "O-or we could play more Xbox...?" Scott said, gesturing at the abandoned game in front of them.

*now or never, seize the opportunity* his Dutch courage egged him on.

Winn launched himself across the couch and on top of Scott, a pleasing "oof" as he landed on the larger man, mashing their lips together as they both started laughing again. Winn propped himself up on Scott's chest, deepening the kiss so their tongues met for the first time. 

*you've been wondering what he tastes like* his inner monologue teased *even if you wouldn't admit it*

Winn felt Scott's hands roam his back, one of them threading through his hair to control the angle of their kiss, the other exploring the curve of his bum. He groaned into the kiss, his free hand exploring the chest muscles of the man beneath him. It was foreign and familiar at the same time, the heady masculine scent and taste and feel of Scott filling Winn's senses. He melted into the embrace, losing himself in the moment for once, the alcohol in his system adding to the surrealism of the situation.

\-------

Winn woke up with a dry mouth and a mild hangover, trying to work out why his bed was so uncomfortable. He cracked open an eye and realised he wasn't in his bed. He was on Scott's couch. More precisely, he was on top of a sleeping Scott on Scott's couch. Patchy memories of last night came flooding back. Beer. Pizza. Xbox. Kissing.

*lots of kissing*

He gingerly tried to prop himself up and Scott woke with a start, stretching out underneath him, the fabric of his t-shirt near breaking point as his chest expanded.

"Mornin'" Scott said, a hand casually rubbing Winn's back "Hey" he replied, a dozen things he wanted to say fighting for prominence. Then a sudden realisation "I need to piss" he pushed himself up and fled to the bathroom, realising en route he was still fully clothed. As the relief of peeing washed through him, he took a moment to consider the situation.

*what happens now?* Winn asked himself *you've thrown yourself into the unknown, that's for sure. But what's next? Was this a one time thing?*

"Dude, I'm making coffee, you want?" he heard Scott call from the kitchen-come-living room. "Sounds good" he yelled back, finishing his piss and zipping up, turning to the sink to wash his hands and face. He looked at his reflection and grimaced *at least try and make yourself look presentable* endeavouring to sort out some epic bed head.

Winn gladly drank the coffee Scott handed him, feeling more human with every sip. "How're you feeling?" The blonde asked "Better now I've got this" Winn replied, waggling his eyebrows over the mug in his hands. Scott drained his coffee "Give me five and I'll drive us over to the DEO" he said as he headed to the bathroom, squeezing Winn's shoulder as he passed.

*gonna be an interesting car ride* Winn thought as he finished the last of his coffee.

Scott was surprisingly chatty on the drive, and Winn couldn't help but be buoyed along, dissecting their successful Xbox performance and recent alien hunting missions (Scott's impression of Hank was uncanny). However the elephant in the room continued to grow as they arrived at the DEO.

Once the car was parked, Winn mustered his courage. "Scott" he began "what happens now? With... us?" Winn was staring straight ahead, nervously fiddling with the air vent control in front of him. "I mean, its cool if last might was just a bit of drunken fun, y'know? We're still buds right?"

*please say something*

Scott cleared his throat. "Look, I like you, Winn. You're smart, cute and you make me laugh. You're not even that bad at Xbox." Winn rolled his eyes and turned to look at the man sat next to him.

*brace yourself* he fixed his jaw and prepared for the worst.

"I've not got much experience with dating dudes. I mean, I know how to ride stick, but..." Scott sighed. "I guess what I'm trying to say is I'd like to explore whatever this might be between us. If you want."

Winn took a moment to process what the other man was saying *wait, what? No awkward 'thanks but no thanks'??*

"That sounds... Good" he replied, his face breaking into a huge smile.

Scott glanced out of the car to check no one was watching, leant over and gave Winn a peck on the lips, his right hand rubbing the nape of the smaller man's neck "Good. Now, let's go fight some evil aliens!" He said, opening his door and hopping out the car. Winn shook his head in mild disbelief at how ridiculous this all was before doing the same.

*ridiculous but also kinda awesome* he thought, the grin on his face showing no signs of abating any time soon.


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn and Scott go on their first date. You can probably guess what happens.

Chapter 2 

\------

  
Buzzzzzz

*must resist looking for at least 30 seconds*

Winn managed counting to twenty in his head before grabbing his phone off the desk, just as it vibrated again.

Scott: Still good for a drink l8r?  
Scott: Sexy cardigan btw ;)

It had been a hectic week at the DEO, which had both pros and cons. Pro: he'd finally got to meet Superman and, in all honesty, had peed himself slightly. Con: he and Scott hadn't managed to spend any time alone together. Pro: they had been texting like smitten teenagers and were going for a drink after work. Con: Winn was pretty sure he hadn't stopped smiling for nearly four days since they kissed, and people had started to notice.

Winn: Sure thing Scotty. Mocking my cardi means you buy the beer ;)

He put his phone back on the desk and tried to concentrate on the alien characters that danced on the screen in front of him.

“I think that one means ‘engine’.” Winn all but jumped out of his chair at the breath on his ear.

“Supergirl!” he coughed trying to bring his voice back down two octaves to somewhere near normal “You startled me, I didn’t hear you-“  
“I can literally fly.” Kara’s smirk was friendly behind the steely demeanour she wore as her alter ego.

“Still made me jump” Winn pouted slightly, glad she hadn’t appeared a minute earlier and seen his phone. That wasn’t a conversation he was ready to have with anyone just yet “Everything okay? Something I can do?”

“I know I’ve been super busy with my cousin lately… no pun intended” Kara began “but I was hoping we could catch up tonight after you finish work?”  
*think of something plausible. That does NOT involve Scott.*

“I can’t tonight, I’ve, um, I’ve got plans” Winn felt a pang of guilt “but tomorrow maybe? It’s the weekend, we could get dinner?” He was relieved to see Kara smile back at him.

“Sure, dinner sounds great. What have you got planned tonight?” she leaned in conspiratorially “Is it a date?”

*play it cool, she can’t possibly know*

“Just grabbing a drink with the guys…” Winn swallowed hard “They’re, ah, they’re still training me so I owe them a beer or two…” Winn realised he was fiddling with the cuffs of his shirt and forced himself to stop. Lying to Kara was always difficult for him, even before he knew she had x-ray vision and could actually see through him.

“Well, have fun. I’ll call you tomorrow about dinner.” He half waved as she walked away into the depths of the DEO, rubbing his hand down his face as he sat back down.

*get through the afternoon and everything will be okay”

  


\------

"-and being the youngest was always tricky, I mean, I'm the smallest-" Winn tried to imagine how on earth Scott had three big brothers, in both senses "-I guess it's why I learnt how to fight, y'know?"

Winn nodded, his brain still trying to work out the logistics of what they must feed farm boys in Ohio. He took a sip of his beer "How about you?" Scott asked "any brothers or sisters?"

*here we go* it took years of restraint to not flinch at the question.

"I'm an only child" Winn began, steeling himself for judgement, or worse, that inevitable look of pity "my dad ended up having some problems, when I was a kid," he looked down at the table, rolling the bottom of his beer bottle in the pooled condensation "and, uh, he went to jail." *no turning back now* "And my mom, she, um, she found it... Hard... And basically, I, err, I ended up in the foster system when I was twelve."

"Wow" Winn risked looking up from the table into a pair of pale blue eyes he could swim in "that must've been... Tough doesn't really cover it..." The look on Scott's face was sympathy mixed with something Winn couldn't quite place. Admiration? Was that it?

Winn felt Scott's index finger run gently along his knuckles where their beer bottles met. He swallowed hard. "Yeah, it wasn't easy. But there are other people that have it worse..." He was diving deeper into those blue eyes. "It must've taken a lot of effort to turn out as well adjusted as you have..." Scott trailed off, his gaze matching Winn's across the table.

The moment was broken by a yell from across the bar "Duuuude!"

Their hands withdrew from one another so quickly Winn was surprised neither of them ended up wearing beer as they turned in unison to see Alex, Dwayne and Malcolm near the bar. Scott summed it up perfectly: "Shit."

"Thought you had a hot date tonight?" Dwayne wandered over and was, as ever, asking about Scott's love life "that hot brunette you won't shut up about..."

Winn's eyebrows did their best attempt to bury themselves in his hairline. Scott shot him a look before replying "Haha, yeah about that," he began, swigging his beer to gain some thinking space "I got blown off, and Winn here was leaving at the same time, suggested we grab a beer and play some Xbox..."

Winn nodded in agreement, sipping his beer to avoid having to spin any of the yarn.

"...which is where we're heading off to now. Right, Winn?"

He felt brave enough to attempt talking "Yes. That. Yes."

*seriously??* his inner monologue was going apoplectic *all you had to say was yes*

He forced himself to smile at Dwayne, offering a silent prayer to whatever passing deity might hear it for the ground to swallow them whole.

"Poor broad doesn't know what she's missin', eh?" Dwayne clapped Scott on the shoulder "but you two definitely need the practice..."

"You guys have a great night- see you Monday" Scott said as he got up from the table and picked his jacket off the back of the chair, Winn following suit, waving to Alex and Malcolm at the bar as they headed for the door.

  


\------

It was Chinese this time, back at Scott's apartment. He had put on some random CW show and they'd continued to chat whilst shovelling food into their faces. The two men were sat next to each other on the couch, legs touching ever so slightly. The conversation had flowed in the drive to and from the restaurant, mostly about the arrival of Superman.

Scott eventually gave up on his take out, dropping the box onto the coffee table and admitting defeat "that's it, I'm full" turning his head to grin/grimace at Winn. He'd abandoned his food 5 minutes earlier; say what you wanted about Loon Fung’s, they didn't scrimp on portion sizes. His brain half registered Scott's left arm stretching out across the back of the couch, Winn shifting his body weight so that they were slightly cuddled into each other, feeling his heart beat click up a gear.

"So tell me more about this hot brunette..."

Scott snorted whilst a Winn tried to keep a straight face.

"Well..." Scott couldn't keep a slight smirk off his face "cute, funny. Crazy about me, obviously..." Winn tickled the other man below the ribs where they were cuddled up on the couch, Scott diving to stop him, both of them starting to laugh. Winn felt his other arm slip round his shoulders, the two of them half play fighting. “He has this really cool red cape…” Scott teased, tickling Winn’s ribs mercilessly.

*he has three older brothers and hunts aliens for a living- you're totally gonna win this*

Winn ended up with Scott on top of him, his arms pinned above his head on the arm of the couch, both men slightly out of breath as the laughter died away. "You forgot something" Winn said, looking up into slightly quizzical blue eyes "the brunette can't wait to kiss you again." He felt Scott's smile as their lips met, slowly melting into the kiss, their stubble scratching as heads tilted to different angles. Winn felt the other man's tongue probing, parting his lips to deepen the kiss. Scott released his grip on Winn's arms, allowing him to explore the broad back hovering above him.

Scott made quick work of unzipping Winn's cardigan, his fingers nimbly attacking the buttons of his shirt, before the blonde man pulled back slightly and transferred his attention to the newly exposed chest. His lips danced over each peck, nuzzling the tuft of hair in between before discovering a nipple. Winn couldn't hold the moan in, his nipples had always been a key erogenous zone.

"You like that?" Scott teased, his tongue darting over the nub in front of him, making Winn shudder with desire. "Mmmmhmmmm" he managed to get out before he felt Scott's teeth graze his nipple and moaned louder than before. The groans continued as Scott paid attention to both erect nubs with his tongue, teeth and fingers before eventually heading further south, following the treasure trail down to Winn's crotch. He couldn't remember Scott unbuckling his belt, but was glad he had. The thin fabric of his boxer shorts was all that remained between his cock and Scott, and then- not even that. He felt the warmth of the other man's mouth engulf his throbbing penis, sucking and licking him whilst moaning softly. He was lost in the sensation, his head thrown back. Winn snapped his head up when he felt fingers tugging on both nipples, biting his lip as his eyes met Scott's, marvelling at the sight of his cock disappearing in between those perfect, full lips.

He gripped Scott's shoulder "Bedroom." It was more a statement than a question, Scott reluctantly letting Winn's cock slip from his mouth, pulling both of them to their feet and mashing their mouths together in a deep and passionate kiss. Scott half led, half carried Winn into the bedroom, pulling clothes off as they went. Winn pushed the blonde man back on the bed, stepping out of his own pants and underwear before making quick work of his socks. He reached out for the waistband of Scott's briefs, dropping to his knees as he pulled them down, freeing the cock within.

*Sweet. Zombie. Jesus*

Winn simply stared at the member in front of him. Scott must have registered the surprise on his face "yeah, I get that look sometimes..." he looked almost sheepish, running a hand through his hair.

"I can imagine... That's huge...!" Without thinking his hand was wrapped around it, fingers barely touching around the girth as Scott let out a small gasp. Winn leant forward to look closer, subconsciously licking his lips at what lay in front of him. "I've never... I mean how do you... wow. Just wow."

Scott started to chuckle "Don't be nervous, we can take things slow. Do whatever you want..." a large hand caressed the dark haired man's head. Winn looked up into Scott's eyes and grinned "well in that case..." darting his tongue out and running it along the underside of Scott's cock before stretching his lips around the head as he languidly stroked it with his hand.

*gonna need both hands for this*

His head bobbed up and down, delighting in the warm throb of Scott's cock as it filled his mouth and probed the back of his throat. It had been a long time since he’d given a blow job, but the sensation of power, of control, he remembered from years ago was flooding back and filling his senses. The gentle moans of the man beneath him kept his own arousal at full mast, rubbing himself against the coarse fuzz of Scott's shin as he continued his oral ministrations.

Winn felt Scott's hands reach down and effortlessly pull him up on top of him *you never quite remember how strong he is* their mouths meeting once again as their bodies rubbed sensuously together.

Scott broke off the kiss, one of his hands cupping the brunette’s ass, the other wound into the dark hair, pulling Winn's head back slightly to expose his neck. Kissing and nipping at the taut skin along to his clavicle he whispered breathlessly in Winn's ear "You taste so good, I wanna eat that tight little ass of yours."

*wanna what now?* 

"Ummmmm" Winn became as tense as a bow string. Scott stopped nuzzling the other man's neck with a look of mild surprise to establish eye contact "What, you don't like that?"

Winn swallowed hard "More I've never done that before." He received an arched eyebrow in return "the guy I dated at college wasn't into it so..." he could feel blood rushing to his cheeks and away from more vital areas.

Scott grinned, planting a kiss squarely on the other man "I'm a big fan of it. Feels good, I promise you. And" 

Kiss on the lips "I really" 

Another kiss "Eeally" 

And another "Wanna eat your ass!" Winn couldn't help but laugh.

*remember, you're embracing new things* he reminded himself *and some of those things will inevitably involve your ass in some way*

"Fine, fine!" He acquiesced "how do we, err..." he pushed himself up slightly from the larger man’s smooth chest. After some fumbling Winn found himself in the sixty nine position on top of Scott, his ass in the air and a rather sizable cock in his face.

*at least you have some idea of what to do with this* he grasped Scott's shaft in a loose fist and ran his tongue over the rose coloured head, revelling in the light shudder from the blonde beneath him.

"Such a nice little ass..." the warmth of Scott's breath in such an intimate and unfamiliar place was certainly arousing. Winn wiggled his hips in anticipation. He couldn't help the gasp when the other man’s tongue swiped over his hole, his eyes widening as never before felt nerve endings were stimulated in new and interesting ways. Scott's tongue licked and probed Winn's ass, causing fireworks to go off in his brain. He focused on Scott's erection, sucking and jerking it as best he could, the moans he elicited from the blonde man reverberating through his ass, a feedback loop that excited him even more.

Winn felt one of Scott's hands wrap around his cock, the other on his ass cheek, spreading him open further to allow greater access to his hole. He could feel himself growing close, and sped up his attentions on Scott’s penis, feeling it pulse with blood.

"Babe I'm gonna-" Winn had no time to react before Scott exploded, launching volley after volley of semen down his throat with an animal groan. He pulled back slightly and found his mouth filled, the hot white liquid spilling down his chin and on to the blonde pubes at the base of Scott's cock. Winn let the now purple cockhead fall from his lips, swallowing hard and sucking in breath, a trail of saliva and cum still connecting them as the last jizz dribbled out.

Winn allowed himself to be pulled up and around by the bigger man, surprised by how eagerly Scott kissed him full on the mouth, feeling him lick and suck at the semen on his lips and chin.

*well this is new*

"Mmmmm, that was fun" Scott grinned at him between kisses "now my turn to make you cum"

Winn allowed himself to be pushed onto his back, and felt a strong hand wrap round his still painfully hard cock. He idly wondered what other new surprises this evening had in store until Scott latched onto his left nipple, sucking and nipping with his teeth. "Fuccccccck" Winn moaned, bucking his hips, feeling the edge rush towards him.

Scott's other hand found his right nipple and twisted it roughly, making him buck uncontrollably. With a final cry Winn came, shooting ribbons of white across his stomach and towards his chest. Scott delicately teased the tautly erect nipple with his tongue, making Winn shudder involuntarily before dipping his head to lick and kiss at the pooled semen on his stomach.

*is he going to-*

Whilst Winn had tasted his own cum a few times _just to see_ , being snowballed was yet another thing to add to the list of new experiences. And not entirely unpleasant, all things considered. He closed his eyes and let himself melt into Scott's kiss, experiencing the salty sweet mix of both their juices, his skin super sensitive following orgasm.

Eventually he felt Scott pull back slightly and opened his brown eyes to meet startlingly blue ones and a matching smile. Winn stroked his hand along the other man's bicep, unsure of what to say and not wanting to be the one to break the moment.

“So…” Scott was still propped up on one arm “you okay?” Winn nodded enthusiastically. “Well I’m a bit sticky, but other than that pretty good.”

“You can hop in the shower if you want. And I’ve got a fresh toothbrush you can use.”

“You’re quite the boy scout” Winn teased, Scott rolling his eyes “Oh! You were totally a boy scout, weren’t you??”

Scott rolled out of bed and went over to the closet “Yes, I was, but there wasn’t a merit badge for quite this situation” he grabbed a towel and threw it onto the bed “Do you want anything to sleep in? I’ve got some boxers that might fit you…”

It suddenly dawned on Winn that he was staying the night. With Scott. “Um, yeah, that would be great. Thanks.” he got himself out of bed and grabbed the towel. The other man leant forward and kissed him on the mouth, “Cool. You sort yourself out, I’ll go tidy up the take out” Scott playfully slapping his butt as they headed in opposite directions.

Fifteen minutes later, Winn found himself back in bed with Scott, the larger man spooned up behind him as they drifted off to sleep. He could feel the rise and fall of the broad chest against his back, strong arms wrapped loosely around him. He couldn’t help but feel secure. Safe. Protected. All those things he’d felt with Mark years ago.

  


\------

*who sets an alarm for a Saturday??”

Winn was awoken by a shrill beeping and looked up to try and find his phone. His brain took a few seconds to register that he wasn’t at his own apartment. He was at Scott’s. In bed. With Scott. Who was snoring gently, oblivious to the alarm going off. Winn extricated himself from the bed and found his pants, pulling his phone from the pocket.

It wasn’t an alarm. It was the DEO alarm. Something was happening. He sat back down on the bed and gently shook Scott’s arm to wake him. Nothing. He shook harder. Still snoring.

*time to try something else*

Winn lowered his face to the other mans and kissed his lips. Within a few seconds he felt Scott respond, waking up further and deepening the kiss slightly.

“Mornin’” he said, stretching out like a lion “you sleep okay?”

*possibly the best I’ve ever slept, but that’s a conversation for another time*

“Yeah, like a baby. You?” Winn replied, wanting to avoid the alarm and enjoy this moment a little longer. Scott nodded, finishing his stretch. “The DEO alarm woke me up. Looks like there’s some sort of alien emergency-“

Scott was out of bed like a shot. Winn felt mildly guilty for staring at the solid blonde form now stood before him, not least what was between his legs. He forced himself to look up and make eye contact as Scott was throwing clothes on at lightening quick speed. “We should drive into headquarters – I’ll be ready in two. That enough time for you?” Winn nodded, and began to get dressed.

*aliens can be so inconsiderate sometimes*

Scott stopped him with a hand on his chest just as they were about to head through the front door. “This isn’t how I was planning to spend today- I figured we’d have some breakfast, hang out maybe,” Winn watched Scott shake his head in annoyance “Aliens can be so inconsiderate sometimes!”

He couldn’t help but laugh “It’s cool, we can hang out next weekend. Assuming no more aliens.” Winn rubbed the other man’s arms and tilted his head up to kiss him “But right now, we’ve got a city to save.”


End file.
